


Various adventures on the Grancypher.

by Yayate



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Happy Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 08:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yayate/pseuds/Yayate
Summary: A collection of Granblue erotic shorts i have been working on. They will center around the Captain and Vice-Captain of the Grancypher, Djeeta and Gran, and their 'relationships' with various crewmembers.  Will be updated sporadically, focusing on random characters.An older fic, of which I have more parts saved if anyone has any interest. Quite rough and not very edited.





	1. Chapter 1

After a long journey with little rests, the Grancypher finally docked in peace. A particularly ardoneous series of requests from Sierokarte had left the skyfairers completely exhausted, and even the Captain was pushed to her absolute limits- well, especially the Captain! Djeeta had been forced to do almost all of the heavy lifting for the Harvin’s excessively stressful demands.

So, while the rest of the crew set out to resupply- Djeeta stayed at home. The moment her head hit her pillow, she fell into a deep slumber. She hadn’t slept for what felt like at least two days straight, and the rest she had gotten before that was none too stellar!

But only a few hours after she had finally let her conscious fade, she was reawakened by some odd noises. A crash and a tumble- a little whine and the opening of a nearby door. Was everyone already back…? No, it didn’t sound like her companions. This sounded awkward and clumsy!

Had someone snuck upon their ship? The drowsy Djeeta pulled herself to sit upright, reaching for her sword, one resting besides her! How a thief managed to get past security puzzled her, especially one that was now being loud enough to wake up the sleeping Captain. Not only that, but they were undoubtedly drawing closer and closer to the very Captain’s quarters! She kicked her sheets to the sides and stood up, blade readied. She was left without her armour, only wearing her shirt and panties underneath. But as long as she had her blade, no common thief would actually best her.

Thump, thump.

A shiver ran down Djeeta’s spine as the noise of someone rackling her door echoed through the room. They really were coming straight for her! It couldn’t be… an assassin, right?

“...Ehh? This one’s locked too?”

Oh.

That voice. Djeeta instantly dropped her blade as that familiar tone echoed through the room. In fact, she immediately stepped forward, hoping to unlock the door before that brash girl could-

“Oh well. I already blew off all other locks! Three twoo…~ Kapow~!”

A crackling echoed through the air. First, the very handle of the door disappeared- disintegrating right before her very eyes. The iron plating beneath followed- whisking into ashes.

“...Aaand~! Bang!”

Djeeta took a step back and to the side, and the door was blown off its hinges. It flew past her body, before loudly crashing onto the Captain’s bed. Well, sleeping clearly wasn’t on the table anymore.

“Yahoo! Your favourite, most precious Alchemist has arrived, Captain! I know you’ve missed me so much- and sorry about the door, but I was trying to surprise you! See, I heard you were back in town and Mother and Uncle Cags- err… Master Cagliostro finally let me go!”

Djeeta paid very little attention to the ramblings of the alchemist in front of her, instead turning around and grasping the door that had trespassed on her bed. She tossed it aside with very little effort, and sheepishly tossed herself back on her bed. She grasped onto her blankets again. She closed her eyes. She figured it was still a dream- and it would be better to not get swept up in insanity while she thirsted for more rest.

“Good night, Clarisse.”

“...EHH? Captain, I haven’t seen you in months!”

“And I haven’t slept in days, so-”

“CAAAPTAAIIN!”

A large pout formed on the redhead’s cheeks. Her fingers grasped onto Djeeta’s blankets, first trying to yank it away. When she found herself unable to overpower the Captain’s grip, she stepped back and let her alchemy do the work. Her fingers traced a circle in the air as some sort of blackness started to form on her blanket.

“Clarisse, no, do-”

“Aaand, KABOOM~!”

Djeeta’s reactions weren’t quite fast enough. While she tossed the blankets off herself the moment she started preparing her destructive alchemy, she was too late. It only took a few seconds for her blankets to turn to nothing…

“...Claaarrissee….:”

“Tee-hee. Oops. Clumsy little Clarisse made a little mistake! See, Captain! This is why you don’t disobey your most precious, most beautiful, most delightful Clarisse! The greatest alchemist under a hundred!”

“What’s gotten into you today! You’re even louder and more-...”

Just as Djeeta’s annoyance reached a peak, she felt something odd. A light little breeze tingled across her body. Past where her shirt should be. Not only were her blankets gone, the eccentric redhead had cut a shape out of her shirt! Her fingers inched over her own body, tracing across her now-bare skin. Hesitant to truly face whatever Clarisse had done, the anxious Captain lowered her head.

She cut a hole in her shirt, alright. It almost seemed professionally carved. Her breasts had become free to the open air… and most of her belly was uncovered, too. As her fingers traced across the edges of the hole- Djeeta noticed that she definitely choose a most particular shape. The materials her shirt were made out of had been perfectly disintegrated- into the unmistakable shape of a hard.

“C-C-C-CLARISSE! Just… just leave me alone! PLease, I want to go to bed, I want to sleep… just shut up and don’t bother me! Y-you can come back tomorrow… and..”

Djeeta couldn’t do it.

The more fierce her tone and words got, the more Clarisse’s face warped. Her playful expression faded. She hung her head in shame, and she even started to squirm a bit towards the end of Djeeta’s lists of complaints. Her eyes closed, her voice curled into a whiny sob… were tears starting to swell up into her eyes? As she felt herself get angrier and angrier, she became more and more aware of how what in front of her was real. When the drowsiness of her dreams finally faded, when the anger of many sleepless nights finally faded, her heart returned to normal. Why was she angry? How could she ever react like this, when she hadn’t seen her in so long?

“WAAH! Captain!!! I’m sorryy! I just missed you soo much! I wanted to play a prank on you because I miissed youuu!”

Were she even slightly less tired, Djeeta probably wouldn’t have been too bothered by her mischief. Normally, her insane eccentrism was her biggest charm point. Hell, the very exact acts she was performing now would usually just get a giggle out of Djeeta’s lips! At the very worst, it’d earn her head the lightest thwack and a playful warning.

“...I-I’m…I-... Sorry! I missed you tooooo!”

Even though she was definitely the one being wronged, she couldn’t bear to see Clarisse’s beautiful face covered in even the slightest hint of tears. Even if Clarisse was a dork of an alchemist. Even if she was a loudmouth that never knew when to shut her mouth. Even if sometimes she was the biggest airhead in the world, and she did the dumbest things. Even with all her massive faults, Clarisse was still the girl Djeeta loved.

So she couldn’t stay angry at her, not for more than a few moments.

The blonde stepped forward, wrapping her arms around the redhead and pulling her back onto the bed. The sniffling soon stopped, and Clarisse finally lifted her head away from that depression. As soon as their eyes met, the tears completely faded. Their lips curved into smiles, and everything seemed to go back to normal. Djeeta’s fingers moved upwards, grasping lightly at Clarisse’s ponytail, before gently tugging at her ribbon.

“I should get you a nicer one.”

“Hmph! Any ribbon my Captain brings me is nice! I’ll proudly wear any gift you give me!”

“...you can stop calling me Captain.”

Even though they had grown so close, Clarisse stilled referred to her partner by her title. It was a little odd, but she had been doing it for so long now it was hard to change! She let out a little huff and a hum, pretending to think for a few moments before her voice finally chirped free.

“Nope! I’m gonna keep calling you Captain!”

“Then I’m going to call you Miss Alchemist!”

“Geez, no fair… okay, okay… Hehe, how about this! The wonderful, ever-beautiful, powerful, genius alchemist Clarisse… absolutely loves her precious Captain, Djeeta!”

Those words struck deep. For a few moments, it felt like Djeeta’s heart stopped. Her fingers inched up to cover her chest, as she lacked any reaction other than an overwhelmed stare. Her face felt like it was burning. It felt like steam was starting to pop out of her ears. For a good few moments, Clarisse had Djeeta’s heart completely within her fingers.

“Ahaha, nah, I think I’ll sti-”

But before Clarisse could finish those words, Djeeta’s fingers grasped at the back of Clarisse’s head. She pulled her closer, stealing her lips. Teeth inched forward and even nibbled lightly on her bottom lip. Her tongue inched forward, lightly tapping against Clarisse’s lower lip, curling to her upper. She gently traced along those teeth until the shocked redhead finally let her lips spread.

Djeeta’s hands moved. Both of them warmly wrapped around Clarisse’s face, holding her tender and close. Her tongue dashed to meet the other, gently shifting against it’s sides, sneaking underneath and twirling all around. Clarisse’s own tongue meekly returned the favour, dancing with her beloved’s. They stared into one-another’s eyes, yearning for each other, before finally letting them sink close as they let themselves be overwhelmed by their love.

“Clarisse… Clarisse…”

Djeeta’s fingers danced away, shifting towards Clarisse’s top. First, she popped off those corset-like belts, before grasping at the very side of her shirt. She didn’t care if she had to rip it. She wanted to see what was underneath. She needed more of her beloved’s body. She pulled- the surprisingly flexible cloth moving with her fingers until only a thin strip rested between Clarisse’s breasts.

Finally, the kiss broke. Djeeta pulled back, letting her eyes open. Letting herself take in her lover’s embarrassed expression. Letting herself enjoy every little twitch and shift she made. Delighting in how even that strong alchemist could be reduced to such meekness.

“Djeeta…”

The blonde’s fingers raced down, grasping at her large breasts. Her fingers inched up, letting them squeeze ever-so-lightly at those swollen nipples. She hadn’t been able to do this in months, and the simple days started to feel like years. Being separate from the one she cherished oh-so-much was the most painful thing she had ever experienced. Her face leaned down, her lips pressing against those large mounds. Her lips traced across their mass, before finally meeting at her left breast’s center.

As she spread her lips and wrapped her lips around that perfect nipple, the two of them heard something.

Footsteps towards her room.

“Djeeta~~! ARe you awake? I ran into Clarisse! She was so excited to see you, she ran back! I knew you missed her, so…”

The light-footed Lyria stepped into view, peeking her face into the open door. Her pure expression quickly flushed red as she saw what the two girlfriends were doing, before echoing out with an equally loud apology.

“Awawawa! I’m sorry! I’ll… I’ll be back later! You two get your sleep together!!”

…

That definitely ruined the mood.

“...a-ahem… um… L-Let’s continue this tomorrow, alright?

As the intense mood left the room, the terror of those sleepless nights finally struck Djeeta again. She stood up and grabbed a new blanket, before throwing herself right into Clarisse. The redhead tried to leave to give her beloved some space to sleep- she was quickly pulled back by her Captain’s strong hands.

A bit overwhelmed, Clarisse simply nodded. And so, they clung together, and fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days passed. The two were given no time to spend together. Everyone was just begging to be caught back up on Clarisse’s life. The last time they had seen her, she became the Matriarch of her own family. But now, she was out on her feet again? Even at her most optimistic, they didn’t expect to see Clarisse for at least twice as long!

“And when I first blasted into her room, she wasn’t even happy! But then the Captain broke down crying when she realized it really was me!”

“...T-That’s not how it weeent! I kinda thought I was dreaming at first, but then I saw you tear up, and…”

“Ahaha! Does that mean Djeeta dreams of Clarisse a lot? I knew it! Even when we’re so far apart, my cute little Captain’s still with me in her dreams!”

Being the Matriarch of her own family had clearly done a lot for her confidence. Not only that, it seemed like she had picked up on a few of her Master’s less savioury characteristics, too! While she had always been playful and cheerful, her teasing had grown a tad more *forward*.

But finally, on the third day, they were given some rest. Katalina gently hinted at the crew that they should probably gather more supplies. Everyone bar Rackam seemed to understand what Katalina was saying- even he was eventually quite literally dragged off to finally give the two their space. Even as the nights fell on the previous days, all they could really do was cling to one-another. They were too tired for more. Even if both of their bodies yearned for it, all they could really do was cling to each other and let sleep tie them together.

As the door shut and the footsteps faded, neither Djeeta nor Clarisse could hold back. The Captain pounced forward, pinning her partner against the floor. The redhead’s reaction was similar- letting her own hands lean into her partner’s shoulders. For a few seconds, they simply let their eyes lock. Slowly, they inched forward, their breathes warming the other’s lips. Djeeta’s parted first, pressing down onto Clarisse and locking her mouth in a tender embrace.

It was much more intense than their last. Djeeta couldn’t hold herself back. Her lips squished roughly against her lover’s, occasionally pulling back just so they could press them together once again. Loud pants and heaves filled the room as their lips repeatedly met. Djeeta’s lips pulled to the side, first pressing onto her cheek. Slowly, her lips journeyed further from her mouth, first inching towards her ear. Her teeth parted and latched onto the redhead’s ear. Her tongue slid forward and glid all over her lobe and shell. The erogenous touch was enough to force gentle mewls out of her lips. She couldn’t help stop herself from arching her back lightly, shifting her chest upwards into her partner’s body. Her hands shifted and lowered, simply holding onto her partner’s hips, as the usually dominant girl let herself be completely overwhelmed.

Her tongue trailed lower, skirting across her cheek and down towards her neck. Teeth suck onto the fluffy, hindering collar, before her hands moved up to completely pull it back. Clarisse’s soft, sensitive neck fell on full display. She presented one of her most fragile erogenous zones towards her partner with no hesitation, as she softly tilted it to the side. Djeeta’s lips parted, and gently smooched down onto her soft skin. Her tongue followed, glazing down from the very top to the uncovered edge of her shoulder, then trailing back to the rim of her sensitive ear. With every flick of Djeeta’s tongue, a new squeak slipped from Clarisse’s lips. The strongest alchemist was quickly reduced to a whining mess, as her hands moved upwards to cover her lips.

“No, no. I want to hear them all, Clarisse.”

Djeeta wouldn’t let her. Her hands forced onto her partner’s, and pulled them away, pinning them firmly behind her head. Her lips quivered and curved, but there was no way she could hold back from letting all those gasps escape her lips. Djeeta’s teeth nibbled down, ever so gently, as her lips would softly lock onto her tender flesh. She suckled- hard enough to be audible- until her lips finally pulled off with a satisfying ‘pop’.

“Hehe… There. That’s gonna leave a mark~”

That spot glew with a gentle red, marked by Djeeta’s love. Her tongue pushed out to trail across it, letting her love drive away the gentle hints of pain.

“O-owowowowwies… y-you know, it actually kind of hurts when you do thaaaat…”

“But didn’t you say you want to reaaally show off how much we love each other? IHmm, you really don’t need that fluffy collar. Why don’t you go around and show that little kissie-mark to everyone? I’m sure Cagliostro would be pro- oww.”

Djeeta’s teasing was quickly interrupted as Clarisse balled her hands into fists, gently bopping away at her partner’s shoulders.

“No talking about her! Not now! I really don’t want to think about my cruel Master now that I’m back with youuu!!”

“Okay, okay… Mmf, let me apologize~”

Fingers twitched downwards, working at Clarisse’s top, undoing those belts one by one, before yanking out the buttons underneath. It was hard to not tear that outfit right off her. She could barely resist shredding that thin fabric off her to unveil her beautiful skin. Her digits practically shook as she struggled to remove button after button. But finally, her top became undone, and seconds later, her bra followed. Those wonderful breasts were once more on display. For a few moments, she simply stared down at those wonderful tits, simply doing nothing more bar enjoying the wonderful sight of her amazing tits. A sharp smile drew on her face, and her mouth started to water- quite literally.

“I’m going to eat you up~”

Her face dug down, snuggling into her chest. Her lips kissed all over her breast- before her hands followed to curve around the same tit. Tongue curled out, slicking over her large mound, before drawing closer and closer to the center. Her tongue dragged slow circles around her nipple, before finally latching down. Her lips swallowed down the tip and the areola around, squeezing her hands around it, doing her best to milk those lovely udders.

“Nhaahn… I didn’t know the Captain I loved was such a little baby…~”

Clarisse’s teasing only made Djeeta get rougher. Her teeth spread, before nibbling down on her nub. Her mouth pulled back- gently stretching away at that little node. Her pleasured mewls slowly turned into a stressed wince, which was enough for Djeeta to relax on her slight pull. Before Clarisse could complain, those lips were once more wrapped around her bud, giving them a gentler suckle.

As that stimulation distracted the busty alchemist, the blonde dragged her fingers across her body, slowly sinking closer and closer to Clarisse’s most sensitive spot. Her hand lifted her skirt, before finally landing on her panties. Djeeta’s eyes gleaned up, enchanted by her partner’s sweet mewls and meek expression. But even so, she tried her best to look strong. While her face was flushed a beautiful red, she did her best to hold her moans back. Even as she panted and heaved, she tried to keep an air of dominance. Even though she was so sensitive and her body couldn’t resist the allure of pleasure, she did her best to show her beloved Captain her strong side. She knew that if she showed her Captain how much of a low-endurance, low-stamina weakling she was, her teasing would only get rougher!

But of course, there was no way her beloved didn’t know. She knew all of her weakspots. Her fingers pressed into her panties, dipping gently against her pink slit. Her fingers dragged circles around her labia, drawing closer and closer to her entrance. Two of her fingers spread it, before they dived in. They pushed inwards until she was about knuckle-deep within her partner, before finally curving upwards to press against Clarisse’s most senstive spot!

“H-hey… s-slow… haahn~!”

And that was all Clarisse needed to completely melt. Her entrance tensed up around those fingers, her legs squished close around her arm. But even as the overstimulated alchemist begged for a moment’s reprieve, Djeeta didn’t slow down. Her lips let go of her roughened nipple, kissing down her stomach, before finally peering her head into her skirt. Her free hand moved to part her leg, before pulling her panties to the side. With no hesitation, she dove her lips forward. Just like she earlier massaged her nips, she now wrapped her lips around her weaker button!

“Slow… slow… N-not fair… not fair!!”

Clarisse’s hands squeezed into fists as they struck around herself, smacking her hands into her bed. But even so, her partner wouldn’t slow down. Her pink muscle swirled against that soft, sensitive nub. She covered it in kisses, suckles, and even her roughest licks! All while her palm continued to thrust back and forth, all while two of her fingers continued to ravage her insides!

“...D-Djeeta…~~!”

Her voice turned weak and shrill. It became hard to even moan out her partner’s name. Her legs clenched tightly around her head as her quivering lower hole grew tighter. Her hands moved down to grasp onto her partner’s head. She squeezed down on her hair, drooling uncontrollably as she was pushed to her first orgasm. Moans let to mewls let to moans, the pleasure shocking through her entire system and causing her entire body to weaken. Her legs and hands both released their grip, sliding away as she simply let her body ride the waves. Djeeta’s moves slowed down, just barely stimulating Clarisse enough to let her enjoy her powerful orgasm. Dragging as much time and delight of it as she possibly could.

“...I-Idiot… Idiot… I-It’s not… not okay… if you make me feel this good, and you…~”

“Mm… yeah, yeah. Clarisse~ I only do these things because it makes me soo happy to see you cum! You’re so cute! You go so weak~”

Clarisse’s face matched her hair. Her meek mewls continued to escape as she simply let her body rest, thinking her partner was satisfied for now.

But with the ‘thump’ of something unfamiliar pressing up against her slit, she suddenly bounced back to life.

“E-ehh? D-Djeeta, you…”

It was something fleshy. It didn’t feel like the usual plastic that usually pushed up against her entrance. It was softer, and every time Djeeta tapped it against Clarisse’s entrance, she could feel it throb.

“Hmmm~ Well, I had a talk with Siero- turns out, there’s this medicine…~”

That was a lie. It was Cagliostro that helped with this, but she really didn’t want to bring that up in front of Clarisse. The small alchemist’s reaction would probably end- well, the both of them. Plus, she didn’t want to ruin this mood!

“Anyway, Clarisse… Mm, I’ve wanted to use this on you. I wanted you to enjoy… mff.. The real deal…~”

Djeeta’s fingers finally started undressing herself. Her shirt opened up, and her skirt was lifted. As her panties fell, she’d be able to get a proper view of that proper pair of male genitalia! Not only did she have an erect and very large shaft, one comparable to the toys they often used, a pair of swollen nuts hung underneath. That mushroomy tip pressed against her slit repeatedly, as Djeeta slowly did her best to align it up with that pleasure cavern.

“Mmf… Get ready, Clarisse~ Mmm, it already feels good… feels way better than my hands~”

That tip pressed forward. It spread her folds. It parted her walls. Slowly, it pushed deeper and deeper into her crevasse. The still-sensitive Clarisse almost screamed in delight as it invaded her caverns. And she wouldn’t stop pushing, she went deeper and deeper until her swollen sac pressed up against her delightful ass.

“...It’s… good… better than the toys…~ Nnnmf~”

Djeeta pressed downwards, letting her hands grasp onto Clarisse’s hips. Her lips gently tipped against her partner’s, as she started to slowly move. It was actually pretty rough. Quivers of delight shocked through her girl-cock as she pulled it out. It almost felt like it hurt a little, this unexplored pleasure was just too intense! Djeeta’s face, too, turned red as the overwhelming pleasure quaked through her system. Slowly, over the course of seconds, she pulled out, until even her tip parted away from her entrance. Her eyes looked down- just to confirm that she had yet to cum. Her dick was still hard, and while tiny beads of fluid were poking from her tip, she hadn’t actually climaxed yet…

“That felt so good… Ehehe… I thought I came instantly…~ Mmmf, Clarisse, it’s okay to let it out inside, right?”

The embarrassing question made the redhead freeze up, but her only response was a happy- yet timid nod.

“Good… To be honest, I don’t think I’d be able to pull out…”

As she said that, her hips pressed forward again. The delight of her partner’s pussy shocked through her cock once more. She could even feel her sac tighten up, those heavy nuts resting swollen against Clarisse’s ass. But she only rested for a few seconds, as she got used to the insane pleasure shivering through her spine, she started to move her hips properly. Her thrusts started slow and controlled, pulling out until only her tip was left, then shifting forward until her nuts once-more pressed against her. Even those gentle, controlled thrusts were enough to draw a moan out of Clarisse’s mouth.

Then she became rougher. Her thrusts became faster. Her balls swung every time she moved. Clarisse’s own breasts swaying with every thrust. It felt even better. How could she hold back with this overwhelming sensation quaking through her body? They grew quicker and rougher. Rather than pushing herself all the way in and out, she only pulled an inch out of that delightful pussy before smacking herself back in. And with every thrust, she guided herself to rub against Clarisse’s so-sensitive upper wall. With every shift, she made sure to torture her with delight. With every move, she wanted to make Clarisse feel an orgasm so much stronger than anything she had ever experienced.

It was so hard to hold back. She had only been going for barely over a minute, but her length was starting to throb. Her balls were starting to get sore. Plus, with the way that Clarisse’s pussy massaged over her shaft, it became harder and harder to move. Every little rock of her hips felt like she was in absolute heaven.

“Clarisse… Clarisse… I’m gonna… inside…~”

“Please… Please, Djeeta! Pleaaase…~”

Djeeta barely rocked her lips. Clarisse’s internal squirming, Clarisse’s voice, and just how sexy she had become were enough to finish her off. She let out a powerful grunt- completely the opposite of the girlish squeaks that Clarisse let out, as she reached her own climax. Her entire body tensed up, her sac pulled up against Clarisse’s ass as she based herself as deep as she possibly could. One of her hands even moved down to her sac, molesting it as firmly as she could to make sure every last drop of nut was emptied into her partner.

“Haahn… haahn…”

They both panted in unison. Djeeta’s dick shot out rope after rope of semen into Clarisse’s willing tunnel. She painted her insides white, and flooded her womb with that utterly potent milk. Djeeta’s arms moved up, shifting from her hips to wrap around Clarisse’s back. Clarisse’s arms moved in return, squeezing tightly. The both of their lips met once more, and as they rode out the amazing pleasure of their combined orgasms, they kissed.


End file.
